A Quiet Friday Night
by landingzone
Summary: It was October 2011. News Night had finally came to a consensus on how best to spell Qaddafi and Will and Mackenzie share a quiet evening together. Fluff galore. Is it July yet?


**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.**

_October 2011_

Geraldo may have been ranting about the death of Qaddafi in May, but come October, Qaddafi was indeed dead. On Thursday, the news broke that Qaddafi had been captured and killed. Immediately, the News Night team kicked into high gear. It was an exhausting day that rolled into the next. But come Friday night at 9 pm, Charlie announced to the team their coverage had been fantastic. They were to take the weekend off; he did not want to see anyone on Saturday. Washington could take care of the story over the weekend.

Of course, as everyone packed up and headed out of the office, Will and Mackenzie were in their respective offices finishing whatever work they could find. Once a workaholic, always a workaholic. Absentmindedly flicking through iNews and ACN's website, Will almost missed the knock on the door.

"Stellar work tonight, Mr. McAvoy." Charlie waltzed into the office with two mugs in one hand and a bottle of bourbon in the other.

"I thought you ordered everyone home, why are you still here?" Will questioned turning his attention away from the computer to the man in the red bowtie.

"Will, you think I didn't know you would be moping around in your office?" Will rolled his eyes at that, "I just wanted to come toast to a job well done tonight."

Charlie placed the mugs on the table, filled them and handed one to Will. The two clinked glasses and Charlie sat in front of Will's seat.

Wasting no time, Charlie prompted, "Mac's still here."

Will just glanced at the man over his mug, unwilling to respond.

"Will – "

"What Charlie?"

"What are you doing?" Charlie threw his hands up and crossed his legs, his eyes twinkling.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?'" Will mimicked Charlie's tone, taking another sip of his bourbon.

"Come on, what are you doing with Mackenzie?" Charlie gestured to her office.

"With Mackenzie?"

"Yes with Mackenzie!" Charlie smiled back.

"There is no 'Mackenzie'" Will squinted his eyes.

"I beg to differ." Charlie retorted.

"You beg to differ?"

"I do."

"Glad to hear that."

"Will, it's been a year and a half. Since August something has been going on, and don't tell me it hasn't." Charlie leaned forward.

"It hasn't." Will took another sip of his drink and Charlie just gave him a look. Will reinforced, "It hasn't."

"So your dinners? Don't think I don't see you slip out of the office with her more than once a week." Charlie pressed.

"I'm making an effort to be friendly." Leveling, Will leaned back in his chair.

"Friendly?"

"Yes, Friendly!" Will practically yelled.

"Will, I don't need to tell you the obvious. I just came in here to tell you that you did a good job tonight. You and Mac make a hell of a team, sleep on that." Charlie tapped his knuckles on Will's desk, giving him a smile. Leaving the bottle of Bourbon on the desk, he turned to exit the office.

Before Charlie was out the door, Will muttered, "I'm working on it." Charlie turned and Will said it again, quieter, "I am, I'm working on it."

"Good job tonight, Will. Tonight, you did the news the way the news should be done." Charlie turned on his heels and left the dimly lit room.

Will, now left to his own devices, took another sip of his bourbon and resumed his scanning of the Internet. It had been a while, but yet again Will found himself on Help Me Rhonda's site. After a few minutes of soul searching through an anonymous relationship advice webpage, Will took the last sip of his bourbon. "Get it together." He murmured to himself and logged off his computer.

Finally, Will rose from his chair. Grabbing his briefcase and throwing on his jacket, he switched off the sole lamp and exited his office.

Just as Will was about to turn to the elevator bay, he noticed the light in Mackenzie's office. He paused for a moment and glanced towards the elevators. Looking back to Mac's office, Will took a breath and turned. The door was open, but Will knocked lightly on the doorjamb to announce his presence.

"Hey," Mac smiled as she glanced up from the report she was engrossed in.

"Hi," Will responded lightly, leaning against the door, "You're still here."

"So I am," Mac replied, "Just reading this follow-up from tonight's show, one less thing to do on the weekend."

"I think tonight went well." Continuing the small talk, Will took a further step into her office.

"It did. Nicely done." Mac smiled leaning back in her chair.

"Well, it was a team effort." Will shrugged.

"It was."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Will forced himself to hold her eye – it was too easy to look away. He wanted to be as genuine as possible.

"Tonight?" Mackenzie's breath caught. He'd been asking her to casual dinners for a while now. Even so, she would get flustered at the invitations – it was killing her constantly wondering if and when Will would make a move. "Nothing, why? Were you thinking dinner again?"

"Maybe," Will smiled slightly, "I think we deserve it, I mean we did finally agree on a way to spell Qaddafi this week."

Mac chuckled, "Maybe that's what brought the ratings in."

"So, dinner?" Getting back on subject, Will shuffled on his feet.

"Sure, where to tonight? Vietnamese again?" Mac asked as she stood from her chair, throwing a few files into her bag.

Will hesitated for a moment. He had thought about offering this before, but he could never face the awkwardness of it, "We could do take out?"

"You want to do Vietnamese take-out and eat it here?" Mac threw her coat on and looped her scarf around her neck. It was starting to get colder out.

Will mentally slapped himself for not being clear. He didn't want to spell it out for her, but it looked like he was going to have to, "No, I mean we could go back to my place. It's been a long week, I wouldn't mind just watching a movie over fresh rolls and pho."

Taken aback, Mac tried to recover with a smile, "Sure, that would be nice."

Mackenzie had not been not expecting this. Yet another turn in the confusing emotional rollercoaster Will was taking her on.

"Great," Will smiled back and Mackenzie made her way towards where he stood near the door, "Shall we?"

"Mhmm." Mac said softly as she felt Will's hand on the small of her back leading her out of the office.

Although the feel of Will's hand on her back was becoming more frequent, tonight it felt different. Probably because this was maybe the first Mackenzie and Will were headed back to Will's apartment, and not to a restaurant. Heading to what used to be home was more intimate, and familiar. It was hard to ignore the awkwardness in it, but both Will and Mac were doing their best.

After a non-eventful ride, the pair made it to 2 Hudson St. The pair talked about the success of their last couple days of reporting as they made their way up to Will's floor.

"Jim did an impressive job tonight," Will continued their office-talk as they stepped out of the elevator and into the apartment.

"He did." Mac agreed, taking off her coat. Will took it from her and along with his and threw them over one his dining room chairs.

"Want a beer?" Will lead the way into the kitchen, Mackenzie trailing behind him.

"Sure," Mac leaned against the kitchen island. She couldn't deny it, watching Will putter around the kitchen was a little painful. It was a scene so domestic, and distant, but familiar at the same time.

Will opened the beers and passed one to Mac. The two sat in a tense silence for a moment, before Will tried to break the awkwardness, "So, Vietnamese then?"

Nodding, Mackenzie felt the discomfort lift a little, "Yes, absolutely."

"I'll order," Will took a swig of his beer. He eyed Mac and noticed her office attire. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself, "Hey, if you want to grab something to change into – "

" – No, it's okay, I'm fine." Mac responded a bit too quickly.

"Right, because everyone loves to lounge around in their work clothes."

"Will," Mac said flatly, hoping he would understand her renitence in this particular situation, "I'm fine, really."

"Mac, I still have some of your stuff that you left behind. I mean there's a box of a few things in my closet." Will tried to ignore the look of shock and confusion on Mackenzie's face. He couldn't blame her. After all, it had been a while since they talked about anything regarding the break-up without him throwing it at her in her face. This was progress, maybe.

"There's a box with my things?"

"Yeah, you forgot some clothes and whatnot." Will shrugged.

"I guess." Mac took a sip of her beer and braved her next response, "You didn't get rid of them?"

Will had no other way to respond, he didn't want to make her feel bad, he didn't want to increase the tension. He simply stated, quiet and with a downward glance, "No."

A moment passed between them, neither knowing how to handle this shift in the way they were able to talk about the past. For the first time it wasn't angry, it just, _was_. No digs, no yelling. Mac smiled softly and finally spoke, "It's in your closet?"

Will seemed to sense that the moment had lightened a bit, "Yeah, back right side."

"Okay, yeah, I wouldn't mind changing into something I can actually relax in."

"Sounds good, I'll order the food?"

"Great," Mac replied. Steeling herself, she reached out her hand across the island and quickly squeezed his bicep. It was somehow easier than saying thank you.

As Mac rounded the corner towards the bedroom, she heard the distant sound of Will dialing the take-out place. She took a deep breath as she entered the room. The last time she was in here, Will was passed out on his bathroom floor. Shaking the memory off, Mackenzie opened the closet door. Sure enough, in the back right corner was a medium sized box with the word "Mackenzie" scribbled on top in Will's handwriting.

Sighing regretfully, Mac opened the box. It wasn't ordered neatly, she could tell Will had haphazardly thrown her things within the brown cardboard. There was a pair of leggings, wool socks, a couple t-shirts, a pair of running shoes, a pair of black pumps she sorely missed, a sweatshirt of Will's she had claimed as her own. As she grabbed the leggings, socks, and sweatshirt, Mackenzie's hand brushed upon a harder object. It was a photo album – she recognized it well.

The album had been a second anniversary present she had made for Will just a couple months before they split. She had just officially broken it off with Brian. One night, while Will was on a brief trip to Washington, she was looking through a bunch of photographs they had collected over the past two years. If nothing else, they solidified her newfound love for Will. And so, she decided putting them together in an album would be a good anniversary gift. Sentimentalism was never her thing, but boy, did Will McAvoy pull it out of her.

Without thinking, Mackenzie took out the album and scooted down the wall until she was sitting adjacent to the closet. With a deep breath, she opened the album.

She was first greeted with the message she had written to Will on the inside cover –

_Billy –_

_The past two years have been incredible. I love doing the news with you, but I love you even more. You're a good man, Will McAvoy. Thanks for all these happy memories. Happy second anniversary. _

_With Love,_

_Mackenzie_

The first picture, next to the message, was taken of the two of them on a trip to England. They had taken a week off in the summer to visit Mackenzie's parent's summer house up in the lake district. They had spent a day exploring the beautiful landscape, and as they looked over a sweeping view, Mackenzie asked another couple to snap their picture. It was early in their relationship. They were approaching their first anniversary, and they both looked so genuinely happy. Will, boasting quite the smile, had his arm draped over Mackenzie's shoulder. She was tucked into his side, with a peaceful smile upon her face.

Flipping the page, the next two pictures were from the same trip. One of an abandoned cottage Will had spotted and thought would take a good picture. Another Will had taken of Mac without her knowing as she looked out upon a lake. He had a habit of doing that, taking pictures of her from a distance.

The following page were photos from when they moved into their apartment. One of Will smiling while painting a wall. Mackenzie had begged for him to just hire someone to do it, but Will insisted it would be fun to do it on their own. Mackenzie had chuckled at the next picture, of herself fast asleep on their new couch. Moving had been tiring, and Will had laughed as he snapped his camera hoping the flash wouldn't wake her.

Next were pictures from a gala they had attended in New York. One of Will and Charlie. The other a professional one of Will and Mackenzie in their finest formal wear before they entered the function hall. That was a perk of Will's fame – they were always guaranteed someone would take a good picture of them when they attended public events.

It was the next page that hit Mac. For their first anniversary, they took a long weekend and headed to Cape Cod.

As they strolled the beach, Mackenzie did her usual and asked a passerby to snap a picture of the two of them. Again, Mackenzie was tucked into Will's side. But instead of beaming at the camera, she was looking down with a smile on her face as Will was pressing a kiss into her hair. It had been one of her favorite pictures of the two of them. They were dressed so casually, Will in shorts and a t-shirt and Mac in a sundress. Sandals dangling from their hands. The sun was setting and they both looked tanned and utterly content.

Mackenzie wiped her eyes as she looked at the other picture she had taken of a smiling Will as he was eating breakfast on their balcony, clad only in his swim shorts. The trip had been one of the best she had ever taken, and the memory of it overcame her.

Suddenly, she heard Will's voice cut through her memory. She glanced up and sure enough, there was Will coming into the bedroom, "Mac, I've been calling for you." Will said, "What are you do – " He was cut short when he saw Mac on the floor leaning against the closet with the photo album open on her lap.

Wiping her eyes quickly, Mac shut the album, "Sorry I – " she couldn't find the words to finish the sentence.

"Mac," Will started to say something but then couldn't really think of anything. The last thing he wanted was a crying Mackenzie in his apartment. Not after the last two days of great broadcasting, not when things were getting a little easier between them.

Mackenzie just shook her head and placed the album hastily into the box. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and stood up and motioned towards the bathroom, "I'm just gonna go change, I'll be out in a second."

Not wanting to slip this moment under the rug with all the other awkward moments festering there, Will made his way over to Mackenzie and lightly touched her arm. Questioningly, Mac looked up at Will.

"Mackenzie," He said quietly, and she just looked back down to the floor. With only his hand touching her arm, Will could sense that she was trembling. He didn't know what to do, so he acted on instinct.

Quickly, he pulled her into his chest. She went rigid in his arms, but after a second she relaxed and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"It's okay," Will reassured, gently rubbing small circles into her back. Mackenzie pulled back after a moment and glanced quickly at his eyes. They were sorry but sure.

With hundreds of memories bouncing about her brain, Mackenzie could do nothing else than tuck herself back into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and hid her face in his neck. He smelled so good, and safe. She thought it wasn't possible, but she felt Will gripped her a little tighter.

Softly, Will murmured, "I'm sorry, I forgot the album was in there. I didn't mean to upset you, I promise."

"It's okay," Mac said quietly into his neck after a couple seconds.

Will held onto her a minute or so longer, swaying them slightly from side to side. For the first time in a long time, they were both able to somewhat relax. Eventually, Will pulled back. Her eyes were still damp, and he brushed his thumb across her cheek to dry up the stray tears that had fallen. He gave her a delicate smile, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Mackenzie, who had her eyes fixated on Will's, glanced down again and backed away as he released his hold on her.

"Go change, food should be here any second." Will reached out for her again, this time her hand. Squeezing it gently, he turned and left the bedroom. Mackenzie watched him go and shut her eyes and took a deep breath once he was gone.

The delivery guy came, and dropped off their food. While Mackenzie was changing, Will laid out the take-out on his coffee table in front of the TV.

"Smells good in here," Mackenzie reappeared and Will stared at her for longer than he should. He hadn't seen her in clothes like that since before. She looked simply beautiful stripped bare of her makeup and in her leggings and his old sweatshirt.

That damn sweatshirt. She had stolen it from him early in their relationship, and she had left it when they broke up probably thinking it wasn't hers to take. With so many memories of her curled up in that sweatshirt, and her scent so engrained in it, there was no wfay Will would wear it again. So it was thrown into the box.

Recuperating, Will tried to lighten the mood, "Why don't you pick out a movie? I promise I won't groan at what you chose."

Thankful for the easy subject, Mackenzie took her usual seat on the right side of the couch, "Sure you won't."

Will chuckled, "I'm just gonna go change too, it's not fair you're the only one in comfy clothes. Be right back."

While he was gone, Mackenzie scrolled through the movie options on Will's TV. She settled on _West Side Story_. They had watched it a couple times together, and it was one of the few movie-musicals Mackenzie liked.

"Okay," Will remerged in track pants and a t-shirt, "What did you chose?"

"I think you'll actually like it," Mackenzie said.

"Oh?" Will replied, dimming the lights before sitting next to her on the couch, grabbing his bowl of Pho.

"Yeah," Mackenzie angled herself in Will's direction, "_West Side Story_."

"Ah, trying to appease me, I see?" Will said with a smile.

"Something like that," Mac smiled back, "You are being rather hospitable tonight."

"What can I say? I'm a great date." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Shit. He had no idea how Mackenzie would respond to that. Sure it was a date, to any casual observer. But in the fucked-up world of Will and Mackenzie's relationship, God only knew what it was.

Deciding not to let it get to her, and to not have a repeat of the photo album trip-up, Mackenzie just took it for what it was worth and replied, "You always were, Billy. There is no denying that."

Will sent her a knowing look in return, before refocusing on his food and starting the movie. As sounds of the overture filled Will's living room, both Will and Mac poured themselves over their take-out.

"This was always one of my favorite movie soundtracks." Mackenzie said absentmindedly as the overture blared on.

"That's saying something for someone who isn't quite as enthralled with musicals as I am." Will replied.

"No, I like this one. It's upbeat, says a lot about America mid-twentieth century and immigration –"

"Mac, will there ever be a time when you watch a movie and don't pull out some greater context on American society?" Will joked and Mackenzie just rolled her eyes in return.

"Shut up, it's starting." Mackenzie turned her attention from Will back to the TV. Watching the movie, was undoubtedly easier than continuing their banter. It was too easy, much too easy, for Mackenzie to get lost in memories and Will's eyes while joking casually with him on the couch.

As the movie progressed, pho slurped up, and cartons of fresh rolls emptied, Will kept stealing glances at Mac. Unlike old times, she was still sitting awkwardly upright next to him. Before, she would have molded herself into the side of the couch, feet splaying over his lap. Or, she would have just been tucked under his arm.

He cursed himself, he knew the reason she was so tense next to him was because she felt uncomfortable. He wanted to her feel at home. But, it wasn't her home anymore. He tried to push down the ugly voice in his mind telling him that was _her_ fault. Fuck, why couldn't he just forgive her? It would make this so much easier; she wouldn't feel so uneasy in his space.

Will couldn't help it; he hated to see Mackenzie in any sort of pain. And he knew she was mentally kicking herself right now for her mistake. If she hadn't slept with Brian, there wouldn't be so much figurative and literal space between them.

Knowing this, and despite his anger towards the events of six years ago, Will made it his goal to make Mackenzie comfortable: to alleviate her pain. He loved her – that much was true. And no one wants to see the ones they love in pain.

And so, Will reached forward to place his empty plate on the table in front of them. As he leaned back, Will let his arm drape atop the couch behind Mackenzie's small frame.

Mackenzie tensed up. What was this? First the invite to the apartment. Then the hug after the album incident. Now this. It really seemed like something was shifting. No, Mackenzie thought. She wouldn't get her hopes up. For all she knew Will could be plotting one of his weird pranks against her. Reading too much into this situation would only lead to disappointment. She was shook out of her thoughts by the feeling of Will squeezing her shoulder.

Mackenzie only turned and gave Will a curious look. Will couldn't resist her big eyes, so he gave her a smile.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," Will squeezed her shoulder again, letting his hand linger and his thumb rubbing circles into her upper arm.

Too afraid to say anything, or question the action, Mackenzie simply smiled shyly in return. When Will didn't pull his hand back, Mackenzie thought 'to hell with it.' Leaning over, Mackenzie let her body fall into Will's side, her head coming to rest against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you invited me."

Will only tugged her closer, "I thought this may be more comfortable than another night at a restaurant. Especially after such a busy week."

Mackenzie further snuggled into Will. And there it was, she didn't seem uncomfortable anymore. For right now, at least, while Will was trying to sort everything out in his mind; it was just easier to show affection through touch. Soon the words would come.

_West Side Story_ continued. Mackenzie's hand found her way to Will's thigh, and she drew patterns there in time to Will's gentle strokes on her arm. Towards the end of the film, however, Will noticed Mac's hand stilled and her breathing deepened. Sure enough he looked down and she was fast asleep against his chest. He took a deep breath and allowed the movie to finish out. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

The credits rolled. And for a moment, he let them be, while contemplating how best to wake her. But then Mackenzie's arm found its way across Will's stomach, and his resolve was completely lost. Right now, with her asleep against him on his couch, it didn't matter that she cheated. It didn't matter that she left. It didn't matter that he couldn't find a way to forgive her.

Will propped his feet up on the coffee table and switched off the TV. Reaching over, he grabbed a throw off the back of his couch. As best he could without waking her, he wrapped them both in the fleecy material. She looked so peaceful, he hadn't seen her asleep in years. The sight brought warmth into his heart. Will sighed and pressed a light kiss into her hair before leaning his head atop hers.

Maybe this would make things more confusing. Or maybe it would make things clearer. Regardless, Will allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep snuggled next to Mackenzie on his couch.

_For a minute, just a minute, he forgot he was mad at her. _


End file.
